ButterfLiers
by monalisa811
Summary: Zacharias doesn't like Hannah, he didn't throw her a desperate serenade in Hogsmeade out of pure love. It was pure and senseless alcohol intoxication. Yet he can't help the funny feeling in his stomach whenever she crosses his path. Oh you silly,silly boy


**AN: BUTTERFLIES + LIERS _-_BUTTERFLIERS, I'm not just making up stuff, lol. Translation for "Mariposas Traicioneras", this is probably my second favorite fic of Zickey, well, of the ones I've had anything to do with. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was used to having students in his office. Punished students. His duty was to guide them and teach them that values and courage would take them far, they usually followed the same patterm: jokers, smartasses, ditchers and even boys-who-lived, but he never ever imagined having someone quite as complicated as Zacharias Smith right before his very eyes.

"Professor, with all due respet, I am smart. That will never change, and I'm smarter than most people here, that's has already been observed by my classmates, hypothetized by my parents, put under experiment in tests and it's pretty much a law to this day. It will not change and I think I deserve some respect.", declared Zacharias with a hint of arrogance. He found ridiculous being send to the principal's office because of a minor offense.

Dumbledore looked at him sternly "Zacharias, you cannot go around making contact with the most sensitive areas of your female mates, especially the ones in the bottom"

Zacharias looked around in shame "Perfect, it may not be the best sight, my hand on Hannah Abbott's 'gifts', but she can't deny it, she loved it"

Dumbledore smiled "I'll keep my comments to myself, Zacharias, you may go now and make sure to stop next to Miss Abbott on your way so you can apologize"

Zacharias rolled his eyes."Yes, sir", he replied and raised his right hand to his right eyebrow, imitating a military salute, then he turned and left for the Dining Room.

The Huffluepuffs were taking their breakfast with the joy that followed every new day. Through pieces of toast, fruits and other foods, they chatted amongst eachother, laughing, enjoying. Zacharias found himself staring at nothing, with Justin and Cadwallader to his right and left, both immersed in their food. Every morning was like a contest to them, whoever finished first would have the other one deal with his assignments. A game which today, Cadwallader won.

"There!", he yelled excitedly hitting the table with his fists, Justin grunted disappointed and put away the plate with bacon that he had just minuted before trying to finish at all costs. He leaned his head on his fist while Cadwallader made little victory dance. As soon as he was over, he turned to Zacharias looking for some approval. When he realized that the latter would not give him his attention, he followed his gaze, as always: the three musketeers, or as he liked to call them, the three most annoying girls to ever cross Hogwarts.

Susan Bones, Megan Jones and Hannah Abbott. And now with Justin dating Susan, poor Cadwallader was already considering asking Megan out, to at least follow the odd tradition his two friends had.

"I don't get your interest really, the chick is...weird."

Zacharias woke up from his daydreaming, feeling offended. "And that's just why Cadwallader, I don't give a damn about what you think. And I'm not interested in her...I just"

"Calm down Zickey, I was just saying"

"Well don't say then, she is...different. Is it normal that I'm attracted to such a silly girl? I thought so, of course not!"

"She's abnormal?"

"Would you shut up already?"

"You're way to grumpy today Zacharias, I better go now"

"Go ahead"

"Aghh",grouched Cadwallader and left mumbling and swearing at the blond boy whou couldn't keep his eyes away from his favorite place ; Hannah Abbott's freckles. He was a bit crazy over those, but noone would dare to mention it, he would never admit it. That Smith was already busy enough to yell it. Justin was more worried that anything, and it wasn't over all those essays he'd have to work on for that week.

"Hannah, please, get out of my mind. Have you got no consideration?", lamented Zacharias without knowing he wasn't sailing in his mind anymore.

Justin snapped, it was time to deal with it. "You said that aloud"

Zacharias turned surprised, knowing he was busted, he barely ever blushed but that moment would definetely go to his "Wall of Fame", along with that terrorific night at Hogsmeade. He shook his head violently. "Nonsense, nonsense"

He looked around and pleased with knowing all the other students were still eating, they hadn't heard him and wouldn't hear him as he was almost invisible to them. Invisible to anyone but to his best friend.

"If it's nonsense, then why are you so nervous?", asked Justin with a smirk. Zacharias couldn't hide anything from him , not that long.

"Me? Nervous? What?! I'm not nervous how, how could you possibly th-think I'm nervous, it's, it's just non-nonsense!", stuttered Zacharias, boy he felt exposed.

The sign for Justin was when Zacharias forced a smile. He knew for a fact Zacharias never smiled if he didn't feel like it, he usually chuckled a bit when something embarrasing happened to someone else, but a nervous smile would never cross his lips in this space or time.

"And what does Hannah have to do with that nonsense?, maybe you can't get het out of your head?", inquired Justin.

Zacharias felt like an innocent fish trapped in a net by a group of maicious sailors. And he used to be a wonderful swimmer.

"Zacharias, you want her. You got wasted at Hogsmeade for her and sang the most ridiculous and at the same time most romantic love song in the muggle world...she is everything you want and you shouldn't care what Cadwallader thinks, or anyone else for that matter, just," , Justin paused for a second trying to find the right words "Don't let others tell you you can't have what you want, it's already pretty stupid to let these low-IQers stop you, you've said yourself. You are Zacharias "The Enormous Ass" Smith, when did you start caring about all of them?", he finished exhausted. He couldn't remember pronouncing so many important words in his life, jokes and tricks were his only shelter when nobody needed to know what happened in the inside.

Zacharias looked at him hopelessly, he still couldn't explain why his emotions changed so drastically when it was about Hannah.

"I don't know, I can't, I've just, I've never been in love, I don't know what it feels like. What should I do? I can't take the risk. Hannah is way too much for me...I can't risk it, can't risk who I am. She would never want me anyway", regreted Zacharias, his fingers hiting the table anxiously.

"Oh come on Zach! You already took the risk! You're so crazy about her, I know you and I'm sure...she rocks your world man, if only you could understand that. And without knowing her, I'm pretty sure she's a bit head over heels...there's this thing Zacharias, when you two lock eyes. Merlin...sparks fly all over Hogwarts!"

"Loathe sparks", murmured Zacharias with difficulty.

"Love Sparks", hinted Justin in his ear.

"Shut up already you're sounding awfully corny"

Justin grinned "And how corny do you feel?"

Zacharias sighed, he could no longer lie. "Like yelling it"

"Yelling it or singing it?", asked Cedric playfully as he approached them and took a seat next to the flawed lover, he stole a muffin fom his plate. Zacharias looked at him with disdain.

"I was drunk"

"You were and are to this moment in love, my friend"

"Could you two please stop twisting my words?", exclaimed Zacharias irritated.

Cedric bit his lip to not smile, he didn't want Zacharias to get a stroke or any sort of murderous attack. He patted his back. "Zacharias, love isn't a bad thing"

"Seems like Zack didn't get enough baby love"

"Haha, look who's talking the one with the lesbian girlfriend"

"Justin!", yelled Cedric "You and Susan? Seriously?

Justin nodded and his smile grew wider. "And there's not an inch of lesbianism in her"

"No, because she is a guy", mumbled Zacharias feeling the air smoother.

"Grouchy"

"And to all this, what is love? You don't even know it and you're already changing me for that harpy of Bones"

"Zickey, I know you have absolutely no faith in humanity or good but Hannah still makes you sweat, wether you like it or not"

"She does not make me sweat...it's just a little issue, a small inconvenience , I'll get rid of it soon"

"Sure, sure, love is a small inconvenience", said Cedric sarcastically

"You don't get to talk, being the Love Guru takes away the truth in anything you say"

"I don't know how to feel about that title,but I guess being the Guru here gives me some power"

"Power with the ladies?", inquired Justin

"Power of giving you my humble definition of love...I can tell you what happened between me and Cho", clarified Cedric.

Justin nodded enthusiastically "Yes,yes, Ced, tell him, tell him"

Cedric licked his lips and his eyes smiled, he saw Justin's thrilled anticipation and began with his tale "I saw her for the first time-"

"Oh, really?", interrupted Zacharias sarcastically.

Cedric gave him a look "As I was saying, it was in the International Quidditch Cup, she was wearing a pink sweater and was looking for a place, she tripped and I-"

"Let me guess, dazzled her?", asked Zacharias smirking. Cedric gave him a stern look.

"-Held her. Anyway, she looked at me and her cheeks flushed, she thanked me and left...turning her head to look at me several times, thinking I didn't notice."

Cedric finished his story with a dreamy smile and a gleam in his eyes, not noticing Zacharia's eternally lifted eyebrow and Justin's hanging jaw.

"What does that have to do with anything?", murmured Zacharias and closed Justin's mouth with his hand.

Cedric tried once again.

"Listen to me Zickey, the first time I saw Cho I felt...butterflies fluttering in my stomach. She was so beautiful and so perfect, I liked her so much from the moment I saw her and the first time I spoke to her my legs trembled. I was nervous as hell. I knew I was gonna start babbling nonsense and I just wanted, really wanted her to think I was cool, a real, respected man. You see, there was this energy between us. And from that day, the butterflies haven't disappeared.

"I would've already throw them up I if were you", exclaimed Zacharias.

Cedric ignored him and locked eyes with Justin, made a soft gesture and turned to Zacharias.

"Hey Zacharias, what do you feel when you see Hannah?"

The boy was thoughtful this time. "Nothing"

"Not even something tiny in your stomach?", asked Justin.

"Well, I feel like throwing up", answered Zacharias.

"Or are those butterflies? Maybe?", inquired Cedric.

"Yes!Yes!", exclaimed Justin cheeful "Of course they're , you're so full of butterflies I can almost see a honeycomb right there on your hair!"

Zacharias looked at him disappointedly like he was the most stupid human being ever, Cedric felt pity. "Honeycombs are for bees", clarified Zacharias.

Justin blushed "Sorry"

"It's okay, I can live with that", assured him Zach and gave him a pat on the back. Justin smiled shyly.

"Back on topic, Zach, I know Hannah makes you sweat like a pig"

"Correction, Hannah left us wet and shuddering"

Cedric sighed desperately "Am I gonna have to explain the effect Cho had on me so you'll finally understand?"

"No, but you can explain me", proposed Cho with a sweet smile, she appeared right behind Cedric, who turned red and smiled back. "Cho, it's so good that you're here"

"But of course I'm here, you said we would go shopping for some chocolate frogs"

Cho smiled politely at Zacharias and Justin. Cedric snapped his fingers "Right, come on, sure, lets go. Guys, I have to go...Zacharias, think about what I said", he said before running away with the Ravenclaw. They were holding hands and giggling.

Zacharias couldn't help but stare, they looked so disgustingly happy to him. She asked, he gave, it all looked frankly pathetic to him.

"Break your leash", he babbled enviously.

"Get one", replied Justin.

"I don't need one"

"Of course you do, you've been so annoying lately, even more than usual. Admit it, you need some Hannah Abbott to help you ease your mood"

Zacharias made a face and Justin sticked his tongue out at him, that was how they played. One attacked while the other one laughed it off. It almost seemed like they actually shared blood.

Justin looked at his watch "Oh no, I'm so late!"

"To what? Our first class doesn't start in two hours"

Justin looked down, suddenly nervous. Maybe even, scared? "Not to class, I was gonna meet Susan"

Zacharias opened his mouth to object but just dropped his arms on the table bitterly "Sure, sure, trade me for Susy"

Justin felt bad, shameful. "Zickey you know I, she just needs me right now. You're my friend. it's different"

"Fine, I'll spell it out to you in a way you'll undertand. Bros before Hoes Justin, bros before hoes!"

"Zach-", started Justin after witnessing Zacharias failed attempt of gangsta talk.

"Leave it, just leave it. She's already coming this way", cut him off Zacharias as he saw Susan swinging her hips to their direction.

"Zacharias", she said with her usual air of greatness and turned to Justin, giving him a big kiss that truly left Zacharias about to thrown up. The worst part was that they actually looked happy. "I hope you don't mind me taking Justin, we have things to do"

Zacharias gestured her with his hand "No,no go ahead. Take him. I don't mind, I mean why would I mind? Why would I care that a psycho girlfriend takes my best friend and uses him as a human wall to test her knifes and other psycopathic, sadomasochistic weapons of torture? I honestly don't mind, Susy, torture Justin all you like, I'm out of here"

Before Susan's fuming eyes and Justin's astonished face, the boy disappeared. Right on his way to the Hufflepuff Common Room, he bumped into his worst nemesis, and in the least flattering way possible.

Hannah Abbott carried a big pile of books that didn't allow her to see where she was going, that, combined with Zacharia's urgency resulted in him stumbling over her robe and collapsing on the floor next to her. All her books lying on the floor, unorganized and with Zacharias' feet on top of hers, both forming a strange but quite perfect, right angle. Ashamed, they got up, Hannah picked her books as quick as she could while Zacharias shook the dirt away from his robe.

"So much for chivalry", mumbled Hannah angrily. She expected more, a lot more.

"Hey hey, don't even try to blame this on me, you're the blind one", snapped Zacharias. He found himself angry as well, not over his clothes or his robe, but over his inability to define what he felt while the slight sight of her maximized every sensation.

"And the idiot who couldn't even bend to help me with a book was you!", barked Hannah. That pig. "You know what Zacharias? Some day you're gonna have to get out of that tiny, little, closed world you live in by yourself and realize that the things you do hurt people!". So much rage could not just come from a bunch of books.

"Hannah I...", started Zacharias.He was sweating. This was it. He was jumping on the wagon. As corny and scary as it sounded.

Hannah waited for a second, looked at him in the eye giving him a small second chance, when she saw no reaction on him she made a face of disgust, took the rest of her books and turned around. She was already on her way to the stairs when Zacharias simply, yelled it:

"I just...Hannah...it's just...you have to understand I, I hate insects so much and I...I'm so fucking full of butterflies!"

His voice resounded throught the whole dining room, with an air of desperation in it, a true sense of despair and unkowledge, like being driven towards a cliff and not knowing how to stop.Several students turned to look with their own eyes at the poor bastard confessing his true feelings in such a non-private way. Thankfully, for Zacharias, after realizing who he was they carried on to their common rooms, not without lookig at him mischeviously and mockingly for one last time.

Hannah stopped on her tracks. Startled. She felt electricity all over her body, starting in her spine, heat waves around her, cheeks flushed. She was nervous. Excited.

"Butterflies?", she mumbled with a tiny smile. She had always loved butterflies.

Zach gave a step ahead hesitantly. He remembered the talk with Cedric and Justin, it would be fine. Falling in love doesn't have to be bad, it feels strange bit it takes you to something good, right?

You just lose your own will and let your guard down. Your dignity is reduced to air drying your clothes in an alley in Hogsmeade between rats and old cat ladies looking at you lasciviously from their windows, not to mention it was all because the object of your desire left you looking like a wet duck after you sang her a ridiculous love song and called her friends butch lesbians and little whores.

Yeah, falling in love is a wonder.

Hannah turned around once again, this time with a hopeful smile on her face. Yeah, having Zacharias Smith behind you gave back all hope, he was so optimistic. Not a shameless, narcissist, egomaniac, misanthropical sociopath excuse of a human being. Although Hannah understood the heavy sarcasm in those thoughts, she couldn't help but come closer. And closer.Just a little push left.

"Yes", Zacharias sighed. Save some dignity, Zacharias, save some dignity.

"And out of pure coincidence I mean, would those butterflies happen when you think of...me?", whispered Hannah shyly, her eyes sparkling . That was exaclt Zacharias' problem, whenever he looked at her eyes he felt like she knew something else, something he could never begin to dream of. And naturally he had no idea of what it could be.

"Yes", replied Zacharias again. Both shared a mischievous smile.

"You called my friends butch lesbians"

"Well, I didn't like to think Susan was perverting you. I was a bit...jealous", he confessed.

Hannah blushed. Zacharias shook his head.

"That was not appropiate"

"I don't mind, Susan is with Justin anyway"

Oh the wonderful small talk. So cute.

"Yeah, so she can torture him all she wants", babbled Zacharias to himself. Hannah laughed.

"She's not that bad"

"Doesn't mean she's any good", mumbled Zacharias.

"You could've been nicer, she dreamt of you for two whole years and that night wasn't your best time", reminded him Hannah.

Zacharias grimaced. "I guess I...maybe, perhaps, I was a tad rude...but she was no angel either"

"Zacharias, you threw her to a lake", said Hannah holding her laughter.

Zacharias chuckled, his memory had it all still, as he could remember the glorious moment of Susan kicking her legs in the dirty water to survive. "Hey, if she has issues with balance that's not my problem"

"Of course, unless it is your hand pushing her", said Hannah sarcastically.

"Correction, she doesn't understand the principle of inertia"

Hannah nodded playing along, "Susan has a big trouble with gravity"

Zacharias stepped closer.

"Do you get the principle of inertia, Hannah?"

"Of course", answered her confusedly "Unless acted upon by an unbalanced force, an object-"

Before she moved on to more physical laws, apples and Newton or maybe even Bernoulil's equation, Zacharias pulled her head closer and without letting any other pessimistic thought or physical law enter his mind again, he kissed her.

Hannah froze. Just a few seconds later, Zacharias let her go.

"I'm glad you don't practice it", he whispered in her ear.

All of sudden, Hannah was thankful for her indifference towards physics.

"Ugh, gross", sounded a vouce in the shadows. Susan Bones and Justin Filch Fletchey were hidden on a corner behind a flowerpot watching the two thrilled lovers, she had a big face of repugnance and he had a big face of awe, which would soon become his usual grin.

"Susy...Zach threw you to a lake?", asked Justin between laughs.

"Shut up!", snapped Susan "Your friend better treat her right"

"Aww come on, Zacharias is good, you'll see"

"Maybe very deep down"

"Deep down his soul or deep down the lake he threw you to?", Justin couldn't hold his laughter anymore.

"Shut up, shut up!", exclaimed Susan and hit his arm.

Zacharias was never a fool, nor a deaf. And he hated people spying on him.

For a moment he debated between going over there and truly drowning Susan or just ignore them and continue doing what he found was very interesting.

He chose the latter option, because even if the idea of returning that duck-faced Susan to her little friends in her little lake was extremely tempting, kissing Hannah Abbott had already became his sole weakness.

Those damn butterflies.

* * *

**AN: Wanna know something funny? This is actually three fics or bunnies I had written but I couldn't find myself able to go on with them so I just put them all together and "Butterfliers" was born. Review? Oh I made a little reference to other book series lol _wink._**


End file.
